Just Dance:Ultimate Party
Just Dance Ultimate Party is a dance game created by Ubisoft with help from Awegamer Studios. This is a greatest hits game containing songs from Just Dance 1 - 2020 along with songs from the side games and a few exclusives. Gameplay The gameplay is quite as simple as every just dance, you must replicate what the coach onscreen does in the choerno. Youll get a X if your movement dosent count. There are 4 ratings that determine points based on movement. These ratings are Okay, Good, Super, and Perfect. There are few gold moves in every dance, which is a hit or miss move, you can get a lot of points or miss it completly. Earning 2000 points will earn you one star, until you get to 10000, which youll have 5 stars. If your score 11000 in a dance, you get the title Superstar with the star being sliver, if you get 12000, you get the title Megastar, which was the highest rank and colors the star pink. You can earn mojo, which can be spent to unlock special version of dances, wallpaper, backgrounds, and level up your character. Avatars are the icons to design for your characters. They are based off the choahes from each dance, if you score a superstar, you can unlock a gold version of the avatar, and if you get a megastar, you can unlock a diamond version of the avatar. World Dance Floor World Dance Floor is the online mode for the usual Just Dance, players will have the ability to dance with anyone from the world. Players can join in at anytime, even in the middle of the song. You can gain a bit more mojo from playing on the online mode than the main game. There are a few extra modes to lighten up the experince. Tournament Tournaments at time can be played where you must dance to 3 different songs that can vary from everything in the game(excluding Battles and Mashups). The score you get will combine and eventually judge your score. Achievements can be unlocked if you score in the top 3 of positions. Boss Battle Eventually the dance floor will come face to face with a person that will threaten the party. All players must team up and take her down. Each star earned will be used against the boss, with the Superstar and Megastar count as one more star. If you Defeat the boss, you can earn a special avatar. Team Battle The entire party could be divided into 2 group called the Red and Blue team. The teams chosen are randomized. You must collect stars to triumph over the other team. Extra mojo is awarded if you win. New Additions *Mashups, Battles, and Community Remixes have returned. The old ones from previous game return with some new ones for the missing games. *The Menu is a combination of Just Dance 2014, 2016, and 2019. **2014 where a separate menu exist for the alternate versions instead of being separate selections. **2016 where you easily find music by game as well as ABC and playlist **2019 where you can see the preview of the dance and difficulty. *Avatars from all available songs are here, you can unlock them by scoring 3 stars on the songs(for alternate avatars like the extreme version of Finesse, you have to score 3 stars on that version. *The GUI has been updated, when you nearly reach Superstar and Megastar, the stars will grow bigger and sparkle. The avatar and score can be seen with the player. *There is a sidebar to quickly access to the Kids Mode, Settings, Dance Card, and News *Unlocking any Alternative version will cost mojo(5 for a mashup, 10 for a battle, 25 for a extreme and a sweat, and 50 for a alternative.) *All of the Songs available from The Hip-Hop Experince, The Smurfs Dance Party, and Dance-On Broadway have been completely remade and changed. They bascially will have most of the orginal cherography, but some will completely change. Tracklist A huge variety of tracks are avalible in Just Dance Ultimate Party, mainly including all tracks from the main just dance games, including tracks from the nearly add of the sub games, and even a couple new tracks. They are sorted in the line-up from their wii version line up in the original game. All the blue links will redirect to the page on the Just Dance Wiki, those with white text means they haven't been intended or added to a just dance game at all. Classic Routines Alternate Versions Mashups Battle Mode Trivia *This game is basically a sequel to Just Dance Greatest Hits since it contains past music from previous games, although it adds new music to the game. #* This also could be considered the ultimate version of just dance, due to the amount of content returing. *One of the reasons this was made is due to a lack of just dance games on fantendo compared to Smash Bros(Super Smash Bros. Rebels ) and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon(Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Crystal Light) *Suprisngly, this game is not compatible with the Wii Version, one of the reason would be due to the amount storage for a wii to run, plus how out of date it was to make the game on the wii, Awegamer did not want to work on a inferior version of the game. *If past save data is acquired on the system, you can unlock the disco ball and T-Rex Avatar. *Toxic has been replaced with the original version due to the massive negative reception of the cover. Credits Concept and Planning Yusufa12 for the inclusion of "Girls Never Give Up Life". Cameron Boyce for idea to include Just Dance Wii U songs with Electric Boy. Images and Sources Just Dance Wiki for all icon spirites Category:Awegamer Studios Category:Just Dance Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Google Stadia Games Category:Dancing Games